User talk:Trip-313
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Trip-313! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Star Trek: Conquest page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 05:17, May 27, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Edit summaries When editing... especially many pages with small edits in a short period of time, it's nice to use the "Summary" line. Put a brief mention of what you're doing, such as "spacing". - 07:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Acknowledged --Trip 07:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't neccesarily object, but I am curious as to the purpose of these edits- I can't notice any differences in the edit history other than the occasional spelling correction- I can't tell what changes are being made to the "spacing".--31dot 10:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's mainly double-spaces after sentences. There were some spaces in the middle of sentences. I'm just doing to to cut back (slightly) on the size of the pages and to clean up. --Trip 05:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) film format Your edits are messing up the template call spacing. Also, the site is XHTML so the s should have the /. --bp 05:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't realize it was in XHTML. Have the edits been reverted back? --[[User:Trip-313|'Trip']] 17:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Do not be discouraged. --bp 06:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not - just a bump in the road. Thanks! Let me know if I can help with anything. :) --[[User:Trip-313|'Trip']] 06:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Removing spaces Please note that "saving" 280 bytes of text with one of your edits actually expands the size of the article stored in the DB. I mentioned this to you on Memory Beta two weeks ago. The DB there works exactly the same way as the DB here. And every other wiki too. 200 bytes saved is not really worth the edit, especially when you are breaking other tags and templates when doing so. -- sulfur 12:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I won't worry about it then. I was also informed XHTML is used here, so my mistake. I thought there was someone else (possibly another admin?) on MB reducing the template spacing on Borg ships or something, but I could be mistaken. Sorry for the inconvenience. --[[User:Trip-313|'Trip']] 17:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) There may be on MB, but not so much here. MA and MB are quite different realities. Also, XHTML is actually used across wikia, it matches up with the html code generated by the Wiki code. -- sulfur 20:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. Well, I'll try to do some more beneficial editing around here from now on then. Let me know if I can help out with anything. :) --[[User:Trip-313|'Trip']] 06:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) please contact me at MG Sorry to bother you, but I am trying to resolve an issue with TrekkyStar on MG and I need him to contact me there. JamesAL Thanks. --JamesAL 01:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you tried contacting TrekkyStar on his talk page regarding the block. --Trip 02:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC)